House of Potier
MAISON POTIER NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ANGELINA MELCHIOR TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) The Potier surname comes from the old french word "pot" meaning a "drinking vessel", as the family's early history is in glass-blowing and the trade of glassware and ceramics. The House of Potier has been notable since the 15th century when the family became the supplier of glassware to the court and obtained a place in the parlement of Bordeaux. Since that time, the family has consolidated its position through banking and finance and are ruthless in using debt as a lever to extort titles, property and preferments for its members. Pretty much everyone who owes money, owes the Potiers money, including the king, often at such high levels of interest that the exact terms are kept secret, for fear of scandal. Their Banque, Credit du Bordeaux is always willing to extend credit to the right kind of person who needs to pay off his gambling debts, or make repairs to his delapidated estate, or find a dory for that perfect wedding match. Or maybe that hunting lodge or raise horse to build up status. The family estate (as befits a nouveau riche family) is the comparatively modern Château Pichon in the Bordeaux region of France, which has been the location of a vinyard, since the 17th century. The family also owns a brewery in Isle de France and an estate in La Louisiane from which it imports sugar and rum. Not only does the family have a considerable business interest in supplying alcohol, but the members of the house are also partial to a drink, being known for the 'gaiety' of their lifestyle. They are known for taking party to excesss, organizing lavish social events themselves and also taking part to every occasion for merryment. Wherever there is a Potier, there is a scandal. This lifestyle also includes gambling and the family are the owners of a number of gaming establishments called Casino Oie d'Or, where people can play Biri, Pharoan, dice and other such games. An innovation for their more refined clientele is a variation on Biri called "Roulette". The family MOTTO is (ironically enough) "Contentement passe richesse - Contentment is preferable to riches" THE VERSAILLES RP MANAGER WHISPERS! If you would like to join this household, consider the following characteristics of this family that you should be able to bring to the RP with your acting! * Keywords; clever, fun, enterprising, nouveau rich, SCANDALOUS, social, plotting, ruthless, powerfull, rich, fun-loving, outrageously flirtatious, flippant, lustfull, adventurous, calculating, risk-takers, bankers, arrogant, greedy, gossipers, corrupt * Potier family is for a RPer who wants to bring to bring humour and wickedness to RP. They are plotters and love to create .. * There are "GUEST STAR" roles which can give a RPer a fastline experiencing short term roleplaying and a chance to develope acting skills quickly. Please be daring and willing to try something new! * VSL Roleplay year starts from the year 1776. The chatarer's age after the RP name is calculated for that year 1776. * The character's titles are given after the RP name. The highest title and how they will be addressed in RP is given in highlighted, bold italic letters. '''FIRST ANCESTORS # Louis-Marie Victor de Potier, Comte de Béthune, Comte of Gesvres (May 5th 1677 - Feb 13th 1749) deceased - Wife: Marie-Françoise Broglie, Comtesse de Béthune, Comte of Gesvres (Nov 12th 1680 - Jun 2nd 1771) age 91y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # 1. François-Bernard de Potier, Comte de Béthune, Chevalier, Seigneur de Novion, Président à Mortier au Parlement de Paris, Greffier de l'Ordre (Dec 10th 1694 - Aug 11th 1765) deceased, Founder of Banque Credit du Boreaux, Founder of Casino Oie d'Or - Wife: Huguette Girarde de Trionville, Comtesse de Béthune (Jan 28th 1700 - May 1st 1779) age 76y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * François-Joachim Bernard de Potier, Comte de Béthune, Chevalier, Seigneur de Novion, (Sep 17th 1715 - Jul 11th 1772) age 61y, Co-Owner of Banque Credit du Boreaux , Chairman of Casino Oie d'Or (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Mathilde Mariela de Potier (née de Ponthieu), Comtesse de Béthune (Mar 15th 1750 - Apr 23rd 1799) age 26y, pregnant when the RP starts (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Louis-Léon Marie de Potier, (Dec 15th 1775 - Dec 15th 1775) Stillborn * Louis-Joachim Paris de Potier, Vicomte de Gesvres, Chevalier de Gesvres, Chevalier de Malte, Seigneur d’Auteuil, (Jun 29th 1728 - Jan 4th 1794) age 48y, Co-Owner of Banque Credit du Boreaux , Chairman of Casino Oie d'Or (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife 1. (married 1742) : Marie Juliette de Potier (née de Gasparde), Comtesse de Gesvres (aug 17th 1728 - Dec 2 1747) died in childbirth - Wife 2. (married 1767) : Isabeau Delphine de Potier (née d'Estrée), Vicomtesse de Gesvres (Oct 6th 1749 - Feb 25th 1813) age 27y, married to an old man, avoids the contact with her husband, fools around (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'ESTRÉE, Branch 3. http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_d%27Estree) Offspring with Marie: ** Anne Roseline de Potier, Nun in Abby of La Barre (Nov 24th 1743 - May 6th 1823) age 33y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Etienne-René de Potier, Vicomte ¨d'Epernay (Jan 11th 1744 - May 22nd 1812) age 32y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Léon Potier de Potier, Vicomte d’Epaux (Mar 10th 1745 - Jun 30th 1810) age 31y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Charlotte-Julie Potier, Madamoiselle Potier (Oct 26th 1746 - Feb 8th 1778) age 30y, unmarried, dies by suicide (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 [[(THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE")]] ** Louise-Henriette de Vaudémont (née de Potier), Comtesse de Belin later Comtesse de Tavannes (Dec 2nd 1747 - Oct 9th 1813) age 29y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband 1. (1769): Emmanuel Désiré Théodore de Vaudémont, Comte de Belin (Jul 26th 1737 - 1777 horse riding accident) age 39y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 [[(THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE")]] - Husband 2. (1792): Jacques de Saulx-Tavannes, Comte de Tavannes et Buzançais (Feb 13th 1740 - Mar 10th 1801) *** Marguerite Amelie de Vaudémont, Madamoiselle de Vaudémont (Jan 12th 1769 - Feb 21st 1783) age 7y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 *** Louise Amelie de Vaudémont, Madamoiselle de Vaudémont (Mar 14th 1776 - Nov 30 1778) to be born, dies at the age of 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 Offspring with Isabeau: ** Anne-Marie Madeleine de Potier, Madamoiselle Potier (Jan 1st 1768 - March 12th 1805) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Madeleine Juliette de Potier (Mar 12th 1769 - Apr 11th 1769) deceased in infancy FAMILY BRANCH 2. # 2. Marthe Yolande de Potier, Abbess of La Barre (Sep 22nd 1696 - Jul 28th 1751) deceased FAMILY BRANCH 3. # 3. Claude Nicolon de Potier, Vicomte de Piruit, Chevalier du Saint-Esprit, Seigneur d'Eschampeu, Seigneur de Bourgtheroulde, Capitaine des Gardes du Corps du Roi, Premier gentilhomme de la chambre (Dec 26th 1698 - Apr 10th 1778) age 72y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Marguerite Catherine de Polignac, Vicomtesse de Piruit (Jan 4th 1700 - Sep 11th 1755) deceased - Mistress: Yolande Françoise de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Montmorency, 24y (SEE MAISON MONTMORENCY, Branch 1. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Montmorency) * Françoise Guillaume de Potier, Abbe Françoise (Jun 30th 1716 - Oct 10th 1778) age 54y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Marie Ursula d'Aurellede (née de Potier), Baroness de Boinville (Mar 9th 1718 - Jul 4th 1781) age 58y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: Claude Babtiste d'Aurellede, Baron de Boinville, Seigneur de Bourgtheroulde, (May 31st 1717 - Aug 2nd 1780) age 59y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Rosalie Armande Elisabeth d'Aurellede, (May 3rd 1740 - Dec 17th 1755) deceased in the age of 15y ** Honorat Arnaud d'Aurellede, Baron de Vauvillers, Seigneur de Bourgtheroulde (Nov 30th 1745 - Apr 18th 1777) age 31y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Gilles François d'Aurellede, Baron de Renung, Seigneur de Saint-Agnet (Jun 2nd 1749 - Sep 14th 1807) age 27y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie Prudence d'Aurellede, Madamoiselle d'Aurellede (Apr 22nd 1754 - Aug 16th 1789) age 22y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Anne Macrine d'Aurellede, Madamoiselle d'Aurellede (Jan 3rd 1758 - Sep 30th 1795) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Raoul-Louis-René de Potier, Vicomte de Braincille, Seigneur de Beuil (Jun 12th 1720 - Octr 23rd 1785) age 56y, a widower (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Elisabeth Solange de Potier (née de Tassigny), Vicomte de Braincille (May 1st 1722 - May 3rd 1755) died in childbirth ** Jules Pasquier de Potier, Baron de Néville, Seigneur de Saint Martin Don (Jan 15th 1752 - Sep 12th 1793) age 24y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Aude Marie de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Ju 20th 1753 - Aug 2nd 1826) age 23y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie José de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Sep 2nd 1754 - Jan 21st 1749) age 22y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marthe Emelie de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Oct 12th 1755 - 1795) age 21y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Charles-Amédée de Potier, Comte de Revel, Seigneur de Rochefort, (Jan 15th 1725 - Sep 26th 1779) age 51y, Co-Owner of Banque Credit du Boreaux , Chairman of Casino Oie d'Or (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Charlotte-Julie de Potier (née de Vienne), Comtesse de Revel (Oct 2nd 1730 - Jul 11th 1788) age 46y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Mistress: Isabelle Agnes LeBlanc, Madamoiselle de LeBlanc (Mar 1st 1750 - Jun 15th Nov 1794) age 26y, bourgeoisie (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Mistress: (SEE MAISON D'AMBOISE, Branch 3. CLICK -> Offspring with wife Charlotte ** Jean Robert de Potier, Comte de Mersault, Seigneur de Roujo (1749 - Jun 10th 1801) age 27y, unmarried, a poet and a hopeless dreamer, shows no intrest of getting married - prefers male friends (OCCUPIED by petenka) ** Louis Amédée de Potier, 'Comte de Lalaing', Baron de Combalet (Nov 12th 1750 - Apr 1795) age 26y, unmarried, man of the world "Bon Viveur", loves High-life, luxury and older women, social climber and tries to improve his status, humorist who writes satirical parodies about society and his brother's poems in particular, Assistant of Banque Credit du Boreaux , Officer of Casino Oie d'Or - Mistress: Henriette Aimée de Croÿ, Princesse de Solre (SEE MAISON CROY CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Croy) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marguerite Annelie de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Sep 12th 1753 - Apr 1st 1773) age 23y, unmarried, runs away with a lover (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Mathilde Nathalie de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Jan 25th 1755 - Dec 3rd 1820) age 21y, unmarried, shy and kept strictly supervised because of the scandal with her older sister (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 Offspring with Isabelle ** Mathieu Theobaldus de LeBlanc, Monsieur de LeBlanc (Jun 17th 1769 - Apr 19th 1823) age 1y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * ' Léon Louis de Potier', Cardinal de Gesvres, Abbé de Saint-Rémy de Reims (Feb 18th 1734 - Mar 16th 1772) age 44y, openly enjoys the pleasures of life such as fine wines, fine foods, fine women (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Marthe Adrienne de Potier, (1735 - 1735) Stillborn * Marie Louise Dorothée de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Aug 27th 1736 - Nov 13th 1741) deceased at the age of 5y * Marie Alice Emelie de Hauteclocque (née de Potier), ''Vicomtesse de Mirebel'' (Feb 2nd 1738 - Jan 17th 1795) age 38y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: '''Louis Henri de Hauteclocque, Vicomte de Mirebel, Seigneur d’Orvilliers (Sep 27th 1735 - Jan 15th 1791) age 41y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE, Branch 3. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hauteclocque) ** Charlotte Marie de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Aug 14th 1753 - Aug 15th 1794) age 23y, unamarried (OCCUPIED by mariajosefa.baudin) ** Stanislas Adolphe de Hauteclocque, Baron de Vigoux (Oct 12th 1754 - Dec 31 1807) age 22y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Charles Jean Henri de Hauteclocque, Baron de Tilly (Aug 19th 1755 - Jan 1st 1821) age 21y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Blanche Biellone de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Sep 2nd 1758 - Jan 7th 1798) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Marie Charlotte Pélagie de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Oct 7th 1743 - May 30th 1797) age 33y, sprinster (OCCUPIED by Header.Westminster) FAMILY BRANCH 4. # 4. Charles Marie de Potier, Comte de Courances, Chevalier, Seigneur de Sceaux, Greffier de l'Ordre, (Jan 17th 1700 - Sep 16th 1781) age 76y, Founder and chairman of Banque Credit du Boreaux, Co-Owner of Casino Oie d'Or (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Anne Marie Gabrielle de Potier, (née de Vergennes), Comtesse de Courances (Mar 13th 1723 - Jan 26th 1799) age 53y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Alexandre Guillaume de Potier, Comte de Brassac, Chevalier, Seigneur de Sceaux, Secretary of Banque Credit du Bordeaux (Sep 10th 1741 - Feb 3rd 1788) age 35y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Honorade Brunissende de Potier (née d'Estree), Comtesse de Brassac (Jan 15th 1750 - Mar 11th 1795) age 25y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 2. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_d%27Estree) ** André Nicolas de Potier, Monsieur de Potier (Nov 9th 1774 - Oct 10th 1777) age 2y, will die year 1777 to smallbox (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE") ** Louis-Nicolas Jules de Potier, Monsieur de Potier (Dec 12th 1778 - Jun 16th 1840) to be born (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Antoinette Claudine de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Jul 24th 1779 - Aug 30 1781) to be born, will die in a year 1781 in an accident (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE") * Charles Adolphedes de Potier, Comte d’Epaux, Seigneur de Chassy, (Mar 29th 1743 - Apr 1st 1794) age 33y, unmarried, Debt collector in Banque Credit du Bordeaux (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Nicolas Henri de Potier, 'Comte de Mirebel', Seigneur de Saulx-Tavannes (Jun 2nd 1745 - Feb 25th 1790) age 27y, unmarried, Debt collector in Banque Credit du Bordeaux (OCCUPIED by oakleyavery) * Antoinette Marie Louise de Potier, Madamoiselle de d'Estrée (Jun 1st 1753 - Oct 17th 1814) age 23y, umarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Gaspard Baptiste de Potier, (1754 - 1754) Stillborn * Jean Baptiste Louis de Potier, Baron de Montauglan, Seigneur de Richemont (Aug 5th 1754 - May 8th 1821) age 22y, unmarried, Chief of debt collecting in Banque Credit du Bordeaux, an arrogant young man(OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)